


Behind His Smile

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Baggins Birthday, LOTR movieverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: As he prepares to leave Middle Earth forever, Frodo finds himself still questioning his decision.





	Behind His Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fictional birthdays of Bilbo and Frodo Baggins.

[](https://imgur.com/9ceHt8t) [](https://imgur.com/p2UYAW3)

Frodo would never forget the look on Sam’s face when the young gardener realized that Frodo would not be returning to Bag End with him after they saw Bilbo off on his journey to the Undying Lands. First the shock, and then the pain he saw on that beloved face was almost too much for Frodo to bear.

As far as his cousins and Sam were concerned, Frodo was accompanying Bilbo to the ship that would bear him to The Grey Havens along with Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond, and the elves that served the royal family. Greatly revered by the elves, and Bilbo’s oldest friend, Gandalf would be making the journey with them.

The hobbits knew that it was a great honor for Bilbo to be included in this company, but only Frodo and Gandalf knew that the elves were bestowing that same honor on another who was not an elf, that there would be one other passenger on the ship who would sail with them, never to return to Middle Earth.

As difficult a secret it had been to keep, Frodo had done it, but now that the time had come, he wasn’t sure he’d have the courage to go ahead with the plan.

He knew Merry and Pippin would get over his absence soon enough. His cousins were normally happy fellows and would quickly adjust to his being gone, but Sam was another story. Dear Samwise, whom he’d known since Sam was only a wee lad, would mourn him as much as if he had died, despite having his Rosie, Elanor and young Frodo-Lad to comfort him.

_You cannot always be torn in two_ Frodo had told Sam once he’d made the decision to leave, yet his words to Sam had continued to haunt him. Was what he planned to do really the best thing for Sam? And was it the right thing for Frodo himself? He knew the answer to the second, but could he be selfish enough to think of himself first?

Along with the embrace he had given his cousins, Frodo took Sam’s face in his hands, lowering his head so he could kiss Sam’s forehead. When Frodo stepped back and Sam raised his face to look at him, the tears streaming down his cheeks tore at Frodo’s heart, so much so that he almost changed his mind about leaving. Then knowing he must put Sam’s happiness before his own, he gathered his courage and walked toward the group waiting for him to board so they could depart.

He joined Gandalf, and as he stepped aboard the last ship, determined to be strong and not give in to his emotions, Frodo turned and offered Sam and his cousins a radiant smile to show them that the time for sadness was over and he was happy at last.

[](https://imgur.com/SQ3TMIB)

They each gave him a smile in return, never knowing that behind _his_ smile, Frodo was feeling only pain and sorrow for the life and the love he was leaving behind.


End file.
